


Can't Get Enough

by justyrae



Series: Just a Touch of Your Love [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Arguing, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Excessive Drinking, F/M, Flirting, Genderswap, Innuendo, Kissing, Masturbation, Meddling, Miscommunication, Multiple Orgasms, Sexual Tension, Skinny Dipping, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:24:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7237201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justyrae/pseuds/justyrae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be a week away for Louis to have some peace and quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Get Enough

**Author's Note:**

> this, like a lot of things i write, was supposed to be a lot shorter. idk how it got this long.

Louis hesitates for a moment with her hand reached out towards the handle on the sliding glass door, a barrier of a few inches standing between the cool air conditioned bliss of inside and the hot Los Angeles sun beating down on the ground outside. A chill runs through her and sends a wave of goosebumps across the bare skin that her bikini doesn't cover and she adjusts her sunglasses before she slides the door open and steps outside.

She lets out a breath as the heat hits her, slightly overwhelming compared to the colder temperatures of London that she's used to but there's the refreshing promise of cold pool water just a few feet away from the door and it's enough for Louis to walk bare-footed across the hot concrete of the expansive patio.

There's no one around to criticize her technique as she dives into the water, creating much more of a splash than necessary when she resurfaces and lets out a laugh followed by a satisfied groan. Louis closes her eyes as she lifts her legs so she can float on her back and relishes in the joy she's feeling. It's the first time in weeks that she's felt at peace, and (begrudgingly) it's all thanks to Niall.

It was all Niall's idea for Louis to go to LA in the first place, to get some time to herself and figure out her next move. Sure, Niall probably thought Louis would spend her time networking and not lounging about in a pool and ignoring her phone, but if she wants to scold Louis she's going to have to drag her arse out to LA as well.

Louis hums softly as she glides backwards through the water, making a mental note to call Niall sometime later. There's a good chance Niall's already called her to see what Louis thinks of the timeshare she reserved for her, but there's an even better chance that Louis let her phone die hours ago and has no intention of finding her charger until she absolutely has to. Louis opens her eyes and swims to the side of the pool furthest away from the house and grins widely as she lifts herself up enough to look at the stunning view of the greater Los Angeles area.

"Not bad at all," she murmurs.

Having flown into LAX in the late afternoon the day before and sleeping most of the day away already, Louis resigns herself to spending as many hours as she can out in the sunlight. After a bit of rooting around in the pool house, which she was mildly disappointed to find already unlocked, she finds a floating raft that will easily carry her weight so she can sunbathe while floating around the pool. She grins and promptly leaves the mess she's made in the pool house, justifying that she'll tidy it before she leaves at the end of the week (besides, it matches the inside of the house where she's left a trail of items in her wake all across the floor and furniture despite having been here for less than a day).

It takes approximately twenty minutes for Louis to get comfortable on the raft as she struggles with balancing on the wet plastic until she finds the center of gravity to keep her afloat. No more than two minutes after she's finally settled, she decides to remove her bikini top which causes her to nearly upend her raft and tumble into the pool all over again. It's by pure dumb luck that she manages to toss her top so that it lands on the edge of the pool and doesn't fall into the water and sink to the bottom.

Somewhere after adjusting her sunglasses and dipping one foot into the pool to keep herself cool, Louis falls asleep on the raft. There's no telling how long she stays asleep before she's awakened by the sound of the glass door being shut firmly and footsteps crossing the patio towards the pool.

It's really quite remarkable that Louis manages to stay on the raft and not fall into the water despite how startled she is by someone suddenly appearing at the side of the pool. A hundred thoughts fly through her mind at once as her eyes meet those of the intruder, but one thought beats out the rest and comes flying out of her mouth immediately.

"Who the fuck are you?!" she demands, doing her best to look menacing while still balancing on the floating raft. She has to blink a few times as she stares at the man standing before her, the late-afternoon sunlight mixing unfairly with her sleep-muddled eyes.

"Who are _you_?" he replies, in a tone less harsh than her own but still accusing. "What're you doing in my pool…" He clears his throat as he gestures to her and admirably averts his eyes. "Like that."

It's then that Louis realizes that she's still topless. She quickly crosses her arms and glares angrily as best she can with her eyes still hidden behind her sunglasses.

"This is _my_ pool," she retorts, softly adding "for the week" hidden under a cough. "I suggest you leave before I call the police for breaking and entering."

"You can't--" He stops to laugh, shaking his head as he allows himself to look at Louis again. "This is my house. I own this property. If anyone's going to be arrested for breaking and entering, it's certainly not going to be me."

Louis swallows nervously but tries not to let it show on her face that she's a bit rattled. She strains to remember all the details Niall gave her before she left; she can't possibly be in the wrong place, the keys worked!

"Look, I was told this is a timeshare property and Niall said--"

"Niall? Niall Horan?"

"You know her?" Louis laughs before she remembers she's cross and clears her throat. "Figures. She knows everyone on the bloody planet."

"Doesn't she?" He smiles. "I don't know about any timeshare nonsense, I gave Niall a key in case she ever needed a place to crash out here. I've been away for a couple weeks but I came back early so--"

"And that means what to me?" Louis interrupts. "I'm supposed to be here through the week, I'm not leaving."

He laughs again, surprised and disbelieving. "You're not serious, are you?"

"What're you going to do, kick me to the curb?" Louis huffs. "Some gentleman you are."

"You--" He groans. "Could you, maybe, cover yourself and come inside so we can discuss this properly?"

Louis clicks her tongue once and drops her arms to her sides, a smirk spreading across her face when he immediately darts his eyes away again. She's already decided that she won't let him kick her out of the house so easily, there's no reason why she can't have a bit of fun with it.

She takes off her sunglasses before she slides off the raft and into the water, sinking below the surface to swim towards the side so when she pulls herself up onto the patio she's dripping from head to toe. He continues to stare at the ground instead of anywhere towards Louis, going so far as to close his eyes entirely when she bends down to pick up her discarded bikini top. Louis doesn't bother to try and put the top back on before she approaches him. Now that they're closer Louis starts feeling a little self-conscious and can't bring herself to look at him either so she keeps her eyes cast downward, but she can't resist getting the last word in.

"Didn't bring a towel, did I?" she says, adopting a sultry tone as she purposefully brushes past him as she heads back towards the house.

Louis is hyper-aware of him following her into the house, albeit several steps behind, and a small voice in the back of her head says she should feel worse about dripping water all over the floor but she doesn't let it deter her in any way. She continues making her way into the house towards the kitchen and does absolutely nothing to dry herself off. She drops her bikini top onto the kitchen counter before she heads towards the refrigerator, shivering when the burst of cold air from inside hits her wet skin.

There's next to nothing inside, a few bottles of water and condiments that don't expire for ages, but Louis continues studying the contents until he joins her in the kitchen.

"Would you like me to get you a towel?" he asks in a low voice. A grin spreads across her face as she still stands facing the refrigerator, but she schools her expression into something far more serious before she turns around. It all falls to pieces seconds later when she looks at him for the first time without the sun in her eyes and she realizes something.

It's Harry fucking Styles.

"That'd be great, thanks," she says as she quickly crosses her arms over her chest, the tone of her voice far less confident than before. He doesn't say anything in return before he turns around and leaves the kitchen, giving Louis a few minutes to herself in which time she has a mini mental breakdown.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my _fucking_ god," she mumbles to herself, her voice growing increasingly harsh as she crouches and wraps her arms around her knees. "Niall, you fucking tit, how could you do this to me?"

She should've known this was too good to be true, that Niall would've found some loophole somewhere that made this whole situation seem incredible and perfect for everyone involved (i.e., Louis) but in reality something goes wrong and someone (also Louis) gets screwed over.

Louis just didn't expect that Harry Styles would be the one screwing her over.

Unfortunately she's still crouched down compiling a mental list of all the ways she's going to force Niall to make this up to her when Harry comes back into the kitchen with a towel for her. He clears his throat to announce his presence and Louis scrambles to get to her feet so she can snatch the towel out of his hand and quickly wrap it around herself.

"Thanks," she murmurs softly once the towel is secure around her chest. She looks up at him at the same moment he looks at her but neither hold their ground at all as they quickly look away from each other. Louis silently curses herself for losing her nerve so quickly just because she happened to flash the one person who she's had several sex dreams about.

She definitely blames Niall for this, but now that little voice in the back of her head is suggesting that it's well-deserved considering Niall's told her over and over not to tell her about her sex dreams involving Harry Styles.

"So," Harry says with a long exhale. "You know Niall?"

Louis laughs, in spite of herself. The sound makes Harry smile, which in turn makes Louis' knees go a bit wobbly and she silently curses herself again because this is definitely not going well.

"Yeah," she answers, once her heartbeat has slowed down enough that she feels like she's not about to faint. "We met on a shoot, a year or so ago. Suppose now she's more like a sister than just a friend."

"That sounds like Niall," Harry replies, still smiling. "So she just… gave you a key?"

Louis huffs a little, surprised that even with her nerves around Harry she can still find it to be indignant about having to explain herself. She thought she'd get a week to herself in LA and then go back to London with a fresh set of eyes and be ready to start over _without_ having to explain why she needed a break in the first place.

"Not that it's any of your business, but she knew I was having some…" Louis pauses, finding it momentarily difficult to speak with the ache in her heart causing her pain. She clears her throat and purposefully avoids looking Harry in the eye as she continues, "troubles, and thought some time away would do me some good."

"I'm sorry," Harry says, but Louis interrupts him before he can say anything further.

"What're you sorry for? You're not the one who--" She closes her mouth and shakes her head once swiftly, willing the thought to leave her mind immediately. "It doesn't matter _why_ I'm here, the fact is I'm here and I'm not leaving."

"But this is my house," Harry sighs, "I don't mean to be rude, but--"

"But what?" Louis demands. "It's not like this is a one-bedroom flat or something. D'you even know how many rooms you've got? Some of them don't even have any furniture!"

"See you've been snooping around," Harry says playfully, with an underlying tone that sounds a little impressed.

"Thought I'd have the place to myself, didn't I?" Louis sniffs. "Doesn't seem fair for you to kick me out for no good reason."

"No good…" Harry laughs under his breath. "I don't even know you. What's to stop you from murdering me in my sleep?"

"What's to stop someone you _do_ know from doing just that?" Louis raises her eyebrow in a challenge and Harry stays quiet for a moment.

"You've got a point," he admits.

Louis beams. "Glad you see it my way."

"S'pose if you're going to be staying in my house it might be helpful to know your name."

"Louis," she says, hoping Harry doesn't notice the flush in her cheeks. "My name is Louis."

"Lovely to meet you, Louis." He smiles as he extends his hand towards her. "I'm Harry."

"Charmed," Louis replies as she shakes his hand, pulling hers back quickly to ensure that her towel doesn't fall. "Think I might go put some clothes on now, if it's alright with you."

"Of course, I'll, umm…" Harry chuckles and runs his hand through his hair, "let you do that, then."

Louis stares at her feet as she exits the kitchen and runs up the stairs far quicker than she probably needs to, eager to get away from Harry and find her phone so she can call Niall immediately. She closes the door to the bedroom she's claimed as her own behind her before dropping the towel Harry gave her. She takes a deep, calming breath before she reaches down and grabs whatever clothes she sees first and brings them into the ensuite bathroom so she'll have something to wear after she washes off the pool water. She turns on the shower and lets the water run as she goes back into the bedroom and searches for her phone and charger, finally finding the phone under her suitcase and the charger at the bottom of her purse. She brings both into the bathroom and plugs in her phone, waiting impatiently for it to turn on as steam starts to fill the room.

She calls Niall the second her phone turns on and she's able to unlock it, but the call goes straight to voicemail and Louis groans angrily.

"Niall fucking Horan," she snaps once Niall's cheerful voicemail message has played, "you had better call me back _immediately_ and explain why you thought it was perfectly okay to give me a key and not tell me it was to Harry fucking Styles' house! I might never forgive you for this, you twat! Call me!"

Louis huffs as she ends the call and sets her phone down on the counter next to the sink. She avoids looking at herself in the mirror because she's sure that her cheeks are still pink and she just cannot handle facing herself right now.

Her time spent in the shower is possibly the shortest it's been in quite a while, mostly because Louis doesn't exactly trust herself to not close her eyes and vividly remember the last dream she had where Harry made an appearance. The hot water makes her flushed enough, she doesn't need to add insult to injury.

She towels off, leaving her hair wet and covering her shoulders as she gets dressed before going back into the bedroom. Just as she's about to turn back to grab her phone she hears the handle on the door turn and she freezes. It's not as though she's surprised when Harry steps through the door a moment later because she can't imagine anyone else would be wandering around the house, but it doesn't stop her from blurting out exactly what's on her mind.

"Don't you know how to fucking knock?"

"I…" Harry stares at her for a moment, seemingly confused. "What're you doing in here?"

"Getting dressed, get out!"

"But this is my room!"

"Not this again," Louis says with a huff. "I get it, the house is yours, all of the rooms are yours, but--"

"No, I mean, like, this is literally my bedroom. Didn't you wonder why the closet is full?"

Louis doesn't answer and Harry glances around the room to see Louis' things strewn about on quite literally every surface and he chuckles under his breath.

"Didn't even open it, did you?"

Louis scowls. "Sorry I didn't go rummaging through your things, I'll be sure to do that next time."

"I'm sorry, it's just…" Harry sighs heavily and pinches the bridge of his nose between two fingers. "I was looking forward to sleeping in my own bed, y'know?"

"Well…" Louis wavers a little as she allows herself to study Harry's face. He's clearly exhausted and there's no telling how long it's been since he's been able to take a break from traveling all over the world, but at the same time the bed is _really_ comfortable. "Looks like you'll have to look forward to it a little longer."

"Seriously?" Harry huffs out a laugh as Louis turns and climbs onto the bed, spreading herself out as much as possible to take up the entirety of the mattress.

"Sharing the house is one thing, you can't possibly expect me to share a bed with you."

As the words are coming out of her mouth Louis can feel her cheeks getting redder as her heart beats faster; the very idea of sharing a bed with Harry is enough to make her feel hot all over. Harry, to his credit, appears to be unaffected apart from perhaps being a little frustrated.

"Weren't you the one saying there were plenty of rooms for the both of us?" he says, one side of his mouth curling upwards in a smirk.

"Nice try," Louis says in an unimpressed tone as she takes one of the pillows and clutches it against her chest. "I'm not moving."

"You're not going to make this week easy at all, are you?"

Louis just grins.

*

**_hahahahahaha lou howd u figure out the house was his???_ **

**_harry wont be there all week u dont hav to worry_ **

**_just dont tell me if u wank in his bed ok i dont need 2 kno_ **

**_u did already didnt u slag_ **

**_call me when u wake up ok luv u_ **

Louis presses her face deep into the pillow under her head to muffle her shriek of laughter as she rereads Niall's texts for the fifth time since waking up no more than a few minutes earlier. She opens the world clock app on her phone to determine what time it is back home before she calls Niall, because even when she's not half-asleep she's too lazy to figure out time differences.

"Good morning!" Niall greets cheerfully when she answers. "You're up early."

"You're a dick," Louis says simply and Niall laughs.

"Takes one to know one, Lou."

"Niall," she groans helplessly, "this is serious!"

"I told you, he won't be there all week, he's--"

"He _is_ here, Niall. He bloody walked in on me while I was in the pool yesterday!"

Niall hums thoughtfully. "That's funny. I could've sworn he wasn't due back for another month."

"Niall!" Louis snaps. "Focus! He saw me _topless_!"

"So?" Niall laughs again. "You've posed nude before for magazines and shit. Hell, he's probably seen your tits before, what're you upset about?"

Louis grumbles nonsense into her pillow, avoiding answering Niall's question for as long as possible. "You could've told me," she manages to mumble a few minutes later in a rather pathetic tone of voice.

"You wouldn't have gone," Niall replies with a soft sigh. "And you needed to get away, Lou."

Louis huffs in reply; her brain isn't functional enough this early in the morning for this kind of talk. Deep down she wants to ask Niall if she's seen him, if he's asked about her, but even further down she knows even if Niall has seen him he probably wouldn't care enough to bring Louis up in conversation.

"What am I going to do, Niall?" Louis asks as she rolls onto her back and stares up at the ceiling.

"You're going to relax," Niall tells her. "You're going to laze about in the sun and go shopping and maybe go out drinking, if you want. You should call up Liam, I bet she'd love to see you."

"Should've just stayed with Liam," Louis mutters.

"Thought you weren't allowed to stay over at hers anymore, y'know, after last time."

"Liam loves me," Louis insists, "and besides, nobody proved that was me."

"Uh-huh," Niall replies. She laughs like she doesn't believe Louis one bit, which is probably deserved.

"Shut up. I hate you."

"You love me."

"Do not, you're the worst." Louis sighs. "I'll call you later, yeah?"

"Alright, have fun. Be safe, and all that."

Louis hangs up in the middle of Niall's cackle.

She stays in bed for another twenty minutes, lounging amongst the pillows and blankets as she fucks around on her phone until she can't stand to look at her Instagram feed for a moment longer. It's not _that_ early but she has no idea whether Harry's a morning person or not so there's no telling whether or not she'll encounter him if she goes downstairs to the kitchen.

There's a moment of hesitation as she stands in front of the door where she wonders if it's a good idea for her to slip on a sweater over the vest she's wearing, considering it's fairly loose and she's not wearing a bra underneath. The voice in the back of her head reminds her that if Harry is indeed downstairs, he already saw her breasts yesterday so it's not like she really needs to cover them up now, and that realization makes her blush a little.

She ends up grabbing the nearest sweater before she pulls the door open and heads downstairs, doing her best not to fall down them as she tugs the sweater on over her head. As she descends the staircase Louis feels hyperaware of her movements and darts her eyes around every corner so as to not be startled if Harry suddenly pops up out of nowhere.

There's no sign of him downstairs, and Louis tells herself it's not weird to go searching for him from room to room. She just wants to ensure that she didn't dream their encounter yesterday, is all. But when she doesn't find him anywhere and can't bring herself to call out his name, she darts back upstairs just to do a quick check.

"Well, shit," she mumbles to herself after she's peeked into the last room of the upstairs only to find it empty just like the rest. The only consolation she's found is the fact that one of the guest rooms had a bed that looked like it had been slept in, so Louis was able to feel relieved that she wasn't entirely crazy.

She trudges back down the stairs and stomps into the kitchen, a little grumpy still from waking up earlier than she intended mixed together with frustration from feeling a little bit disappointed that Harry's gone. Louis can't keep herself from scowling as she rummages through the cupboards for the kettle she used the day before since it mysteriously disappeared from the corner where she left it.

By the time she's finished brewing some tea - her substitute for breakfast since there's still nothing to eat in the house - Harry still hasn't come back. It's not until she's settled herself on one of the stools at the kitchen counter that she hears the front door open. She panics for a moment, thankful that she wasn't holding her hot mug of tea when the noise startled her, but all it takes is a few seconds of listening to the sound of footsteps for her to realize that it can only be Harry coming back from wherever he'd disappeared to.

Louis doesn't bother turning to face the doorway to the kitchen to see if Harry passes by, instead she concentrates on switching back and forth between blowing on her tea to cool it down and inhaling the aroma deeply. She's so focused on the mug in her hand that she doesn't realize Harry enters the kitchen until he loops around the counter and is all but standing directly in front of her.

It's truly a miracle that she doesn't drop her entire mug when she sees him.

Her question regarding Harry's whereabouts is immediately answered upon looking at him; it's obvious that he was out for a run what with the amount of sweat dripping down his bare chest and the way he's panting heavily as he tries to catch his breath. He's still got his headphones in but it's Louis who doesn't even hear him when he tells her good morning.

"What?" she says as she lifts her mug to her lips and takes a sip of scalding hot tea, hoping the steam will hide the pink in her cheeks.

"Good morning," he repeats as he cracks a smile. "Sleep well?"

"Of course," she replies, clearing her throat as she steadfastly avoids looking Harry in the eye. "And yourself?"

"Nothing quite like being back in your own house," he answers with a breathy laugh. "But I imagine it's better being in your own _bed_."

"M'sure it is." Louis grins widely. "But you're still not getting your bed back."

"We'll see about that," he answers with a smirk.

Harry hums before he turns his back to Louis and opens the door to the refrigerator in order to grab a bottle of water, which gives Louis the opportunity to openly stare at the wide expanse of his naked back. She tries not to be overly attracted to the sight of his back - honestly, that's just _weird_ \- but there's something about watching his bones shift and muscles contract as he moves that sends shivers down Louis' spine. It only gets worse when he cracks open a bottle of water and drinks the whole bottle in one go while Louis just stares at his throat and wonders what his skin tastes like.

Louis drops her eyes to her mug and takes several deep breaths as Harry walks over to his recycling bin to deposit the bottle before he steps in front of her again. It seems like he's about to say something to her when she decides enough is enough - she needs to get out of this house.

"I, um…" Louis laughs nervously as she slips off the stool with her mug in hand. Harry stares at her curiously and Louis shrinks under his gaze, feeling extremely embarrassed that he has such an effect on her no matter what she does. "I've just remembered - I've got to go meet my friend Liam. So I should go and… do that. Now."

"Just like that?" Harry says, making Louis pause mid-step as she's turning to leave the kitchen.

"Like what?" she replies defensively. For whatever reason, her mind immediately jumps to the idea that Harry's commenting on her appearance and she feels the need to defend herself. "Am I not fit to go out in public?"

"That's not--"

"You're not even wearing a shirt!" Louis continues. "If anyone's guilty of public indecency here, it's you!"

Harry shakes his head as he laughs quietly, which does nothing to quell Louis' misplaced anger. "What I meant was, you're not going to stay for breakfast?"

Louis blinks, suddenly feeling overwhelmingly sheepish for going off on Harry for no apparent reason. Harry doesn't seem overly bothered by it, which might make it even more difficult when he leans over the counter and smiles at Louis.

"I've been told I make a mean omelette, if you're interested."

"No," Louis squeaks. She clears her throat and repeats it firmly before she turns on her heel and walks out of the kitchen as swiftly as she can without spilling her tea.

She's grateful not to hear Harry call her name or try to follow her as she shuts herself up in the master bedroom once again, setting her tea down before she starts tearing the room apart looking for her phone. Once she's got it in hand she curls up in bed with the duvet cover pulled over her head while she waits for Liam to answer her phone.

"Please tell me you haven't done something stupid," Liam says once the call has connected.

Louis scoffs. "Good morning to you too, oh ye of little faith," she grumbles.

"You never call me unless you've done something stupid," Liam reminds her. "So what is it this time?"

"Nothing!" Louis groans. "I haven't done anything stupid… yet." Louis shuts her eyes as she hears Liam groan loudly on the other end of the phone and she decides she's done being nice about the whole thing. "Shut up, I'm coming over in half an hour and you'd best be ready."

"I--"

Louis hangs up before Liam can say anything, but she doesn't get out of bed for another fifteen minutes. If she spends that time with her eyes closed, thinking about the long, lean lines of Harry's stomach, well, nobody has to know.

*

Liam lets out a long breath of exhaustion as she sets her bags down in her entryway and immediately heads for the couch in the living room. Louis follows close behind with a scowl on her face and instead of sitting down in an unoccupied seat, she sits down right on top of Liam.

"Louis," Liam groans as she unsuccessfully tries to shove her off, Louis just resituates herself and continues to sit on top of her.

"I don't see why we couldn't just keep going," she mutters.

"We went to every bloody shop in the city," Liam replies.

"Did not."

"Felt like we did."

"Well, we didn't." Louis huffs. "What happened to your stamina, Liam? Honestly, you've become a great, big lug."

"I don't even _like_ shopping," Liam moans. "And I thought you didn't either."

"We're girls," Louis snaps, "it's what we do, innit?"

Liam rolls over onto her back, jostling Louis into a comfortable position where they're both lying down on the couch with Louis' head tucked against Liam's neck. Liam starts petting Louis' hair softly and even though Louis knows it's a bit patronizing, she doesn't stop her.

"What brought this on, anyway?"

Louis doesn't have to turn her head to know Liam's pouting, she can hear it in her voice. It's the kind of audible pout that Louis knows means Liam's caught on to the fact that Louis isn't telling her what's wrong. Sometimes she really hates that her friends know her so well.

"I'm hungry," Louis says, avoiding the subject for a while longer. "Let's go out."

"Again?" Liam groans.

"I'm _hungry_ , Liam."

"Fine, fine." Liam huffs. "If I feed you will you tell me what's wrong?"

Louis scowls. "Maybe."

"Alright," Liam replies with a sigh as she maneuvers Louis up into a sitting position. "It's a start."

After nearly half an hour of bickering over what sort of restaurant to go to, they find a small Italian bistro with good reviews and an extensive drink menu. Louis orders a cocktail immediately after they've been seated and steadfastly ignores the look on Liam's face. She continues to ignore Liam's worried glances as she orders one drink after another, polishing four or so off before they even get their food.

"It's just not fair," Louis groans, slurring her words a little. Liam pushes a glass of water towards her and Louis begrudgingly drinks it, having been cut off from any more cocktails until she drank at least two glasses of water.

"What isn't?" Liam asks, already confused from Louis' mutterings. She still hasn't come out and said why she's been acting so strangely but Liam is certain it'll happen at any minute.

"His _face_ ," Louis whines. "His stupid face and his stupid body and his fucking smile."

"Whose?" Liam blinks. "Lou, you're not still talking about Z--"

"Harry fucking Styles, that's who," Louis interrupts. "S'all Niall's fault."

"Harry Styles is Niall's fault?" Liam sighs. "Lou, you're not making any sense."

"No, s'Niall's fault that I have to look at Harry Styles!" Louis hiccups. "Keep up, Liam."

"I'm trying!" Liam huffs and shakes her head as she pushes Louis' glass of water closer to her again. "Drink that and then start over, okay?"

Louis mumbles unintelligibly into her glass but drinks it anyway, managing to only spill a little of it on herself before the glass is empty. She brandishes it in front of Liam's face who grabs it before Louis can do something reckless like drop it and have the glass shatter all over the table.

"Well?" Liam asks patiently.

"Niall started it," Louis says with a sigh. "She said I should get away from… y'know. 'Go to LA,' she said." Louis sighs again. "Said I'd have a house all to myself. Didn't tell me I'd be staying at Harry fucking Styles' house, the twat."

"So that's a problem?" Liam asks carefully. "You don't like the house?"

"No, that's not it," Louis whines. "The problem is Harry fucking Styles!"

"Harry…"

"Fucking Styles!" Louis huffs loudly and crosses her arms.

"I'm confused."

"He's there, Liam! He wasn't supposed to be there but he is _there!_ In the house! Seeing my tits! Walking around with his tits out!" Louis groans and puts her head down on the table as she mumbles, "stupid beautiful tits."

"Wait, hold on, he saw your tits?" Liam asks, dropping her voice low as she glances around to ensure nobody's listening to their conversation. "What the hell were you doing that he saw you like that?"

"Swimming," Louis answers with her face pressed against the table. "Didn't want tan lines, took my top off, then dickhead came home." Louis sits up and groans pathetically. "Why'd he have to come home?"

"Why not just go to a hotel?"

"I don't want to! I want the house. I want… I want another drink." Louis looks around for their waiter. "Liam, get me another drink."

Liam frowns. "Don't you think you've had enough? It's barely five o'clock, Lou."

"Who are you, my mum? I'm a grown woman, Liam, and I want another drink."

Liam frowns even more and Louis rolls her eyes at the sight. She endures Liam's bottom lip jutting out further and further as she flags down their waiter and orders more drinks. When they arrive she pushes one towards Liam who stares back at her confused.

"Now I'm not drinking alone," Louis explains before she drains half of her own glass.

She manages to keep Liam at the restaurant for another several hours, continuing to drink and complain about Harry's general existence. The more alcohol she drinks the quicker her complaints turn into her lamenting how unfair it is that she has to endure the sight of Harry's body and not be able to act on her urges.

"It's just not _fair_ , Liam!" she whines. "Why am I cursed to have to spend a week with one of the hottest men on the planet and not get laid?"

"Have you asked him?" Liam asks with a small hiccup. Louis snorts, Liam's such a lightweight.

"Asked him to fuck me?" she says, laughing loudly when Liam tries to shush her. "No, Liam, I haven't gone up to Harry Styles and asked him to hold me down and fuck me."

"Louis!"

"What? He'd probably be into it, the kinky bastard."

" _Louis_!"

" _What_?"

Liam shakes her head and Louis opts to drown her snarky comment about Liam being a prude in her drink rather than say it aloud.

"I'm glad you're here," Liam says, taking Louis by surprise. "I was a little worried about you, y'know, after…"

"Liam," Louis warns.

"I'm just saying," Liam continues, "you don't need him. You know that, right?"

Louis hangs her head, feeling frightfully sober in this moment even after the amount of alcohol she's imbibed. "Yeah, I guess."

"It's nice to hear you complain about Harry being hot rather than Zayn being a dick."

"Yeah, well," Louis mumbles as she starts wringing her napkin between her hands, twisting it and folding it until it's all misshapen and wrinkled. "S'pose I'm just a fool all around, aren't I?"

"You're not," Liam insists, "don't say that."

"But--"

"You're not," Liam repeats firmly. "I tell you what, Zayn had better hope I never see him again or else…"

"Or else what?" Louis asks with a snicker, far too amused by the mental image of Liam punching Zayn in the face or whatever else she's thinking.

"I don't know," Liam huffs, "but I'd think of something." Louis laughs even louder. "I would!"

"M'sure you would."

Louis raises her hand to flag down their waiter and Liam gives her a disapproving look.

"Louis, what're you doing?"

"Keep your knickers on, I'm getting the check." Louis rolls her eyes as their waiter comes to stand at the edge of their table and she offers him a smile. "Three tequila shots, please." Liam glares at her before she huffs and adds, "and the check, when you have a moment."

It doesn't matter how many times Louis swears she's perfectly fine walking on her own two feet, Liam still has to support her on their short walk to the valet stand just so she doesn't trip over herself and crack her head open on the pavement. The world goes a bit swimmy when Louis lifts her gaze from her feet to the sky and she lets out a soft chuckle.

"Maybe I had a bit too much to drink," she murmurs softly as she tucks her face against Liam's neck.

"I told you," Liam chides as she pets Louis' hair. "C'mon, love, in the car you get."

Both Liam and the valet have to help Louis into the passenger seat, ensuring that her seatbelt is fastened before they close the door. Liam tips him extremely well for his troubles while Louis presses her head against the window and closes her eyes. She falls asleep before Liam even pulls away from the curb.

She wakes up to Liam touching her face and saying her name over and over, but when she goes to bat Liam's hand away she finds that her arm is far heavier than the last time she tried to use it. She hears Liam chuckle and sigh and means to say something snarky but her mouth feels like it's stuffed full of cotton balls.

"Just don't hit me and we'll get through this," Liam says as she pulls Louis out of the car entirely, scooping her up in her arms with such little effort Louis can't even find it in herself to be mad about being carried around like a doll.

"What're…" Louis smacks her lips as she tries to get her mouth to cooperate with her mind, "where are we?"

"Yours," Liam replies as she rings the doorbell. "Well, Harry's, to be precise."

Louis groans loudly and fumbles for her purse which starts to throw Liam off balance. Liam tries to lean against the door to get her bearings back but it only works until the door opens and suddenly Louis feels herself falling out of Liam's arms and into someone else's. When she looks up and sees who's caught her, everything changes.

"Alright?" Harry asks with a sly smirk.

"I had keys," Louis says, lifting her hand even though it's still stuffed inside of her purse.

"Bit drunk, is she?" Harry asks amusedly as he turns to smile at Liam.

"Just a bit." Liam huffs. "I tried to stop her but she's impossible."

"Don't I know it," Harry murmurs, too soft for Liam to hear but it echoes in Louis' ears even as her head spins from alcohol.

"It's a good thing you were home," Liam continues, "dunno what I would've done otherwise."

"I had keys," Louis repeats, stern even through her slurring. She shakes her purse again and causes it to fall to the ground.

"She's all yours," Liam says with a soft laugh as she bends down to pick up Louis' purse and sets it on her lap. "G'night, Lou."

Liam kisses Louis' forehead even as Louis scowls at her, still curled up in Harry's arms. She only remembers that Harry's even holding her after Liam's closed the door and it's just the two of them standing in the foyer.

"Put me down," she demands.

"Are you sure?" Harry asks.

"Put me _down_ ," Louis insists as she starts to try and wriggle out of Harry's grip, knowing full well there's a good chance she'll be dropped at this rate.

"Alright, alright," Harry mumbles as he sets her down gently, not letting his hands fall away until the last possible moment.

"See?" Louis says with a smirk as she stays steady on her feet with her purse in one hand. "M'fine."

"Never said you weren't."

Louis scoffs and then takes a step forward, intending to go around Harry entirely but instead her balance is thrown and she nearly falls headfirst into him. His arms immediately go around her and help keep her upright, and Louis hates the way she can hear his laughter echo in his chest where her head's pressed against it.

"Let's get you some water, yeah?" he murmurs as he gently starts herding her towards the kitchen as she stumbles along, insisting she can walk by herself.

Louis' head goes a bit fuzzy by the time they reach the kitchen and her vision blurs as she sits down on one of the stools at the island in the middle. Harry goes over to one of the cupboards and grabs a glass to fill with water while Louis puts her head down on the counter to try and stop the room from spinning.

She jumps when Harry sets the glass down by her head, the quiet clink magnified in her ears by a thousand so she whines and props her head up in her hands. Louis raises her eyes to look at Harry, but her brain can't seem to process what she's seeing correctly and so instead of seeing Harry in front of her like he is, her mind tells her that she sees Liam instead.

"S'not fair," she grumbles.

"What's not?" he asks as he pushes the glass towards her, silently urging her to drink it.

"I already told you," she answers petulantly. "His face, his body, his hands, _god_." Louis whimpers.

"I don't--"

"Why doesn't he like me?" she asks. "Everyone likes me, don't they?"

"I'm sure--"

"Or maybe they don't. Maybe I'm not nice enough, you're always telling me to be nicer. Maybe if I was nice he'd fancy me."

Harry stays silent as Louis reaches for the glass of water and tries to drink out of it without actually picking it up off the table. She tries and fails several times, whimpering louder each time it doesn't work until Harry produces a straw out of nowhere and slides it into the glass.

"Thanks," she says, smiling up at him. "Always so helpful."

"Louis," Harry says carefully as she starts drinking water through the straw, "maybe you should have something to eat. I went to the shops today and--"

"I don't want to eat _food_ ," she spits the straw out of her mouth, spraying a bit of water onto the counter, "I want to eat _him_! Or him to eat me!" She sighs dreamily and props her chin in her hand again. "Bet he's just fantastic with that tongue."

"Food, you should definitely have some food," Harry stammers as he turns around and opens the refrigerator, rummaging around as he starts telling her the options for what he could make for her.

"I just don't understand," she groans, "He saw my tits and did _nothing_!" She huffs. "D'you think he's gay?"

"How about a sandwich?" Harry asks. "I got some really nice bread--"

"He can't be gay, can he? Maybe he's just a bit thick, is all." Louis chuckles. "God, I hope he's thick." Harry turns around and she wiggles her eyebrows at him. "I know you know what I mean."

"Yep, sandwich, definitely making you a sandwich."

"I don't want you to make me a sandwich," Louis whines, "I want you to help me figure out how to get in his pants! It's like we're back in fucking primary playing I'll show you mine if you show me yours except he's already bloody seen mine!"

Louis lets out a long breath and stares at the counter. Harry stops his attempt to make her a sandwich and watches her carefully. They're both silent for a long while before Louis lets out a defeated groan and pushes her glass of water away.

"He must not fancy me," she mumbles. "Just as well, I'm always fancying people who don't fancy me back, I should be used to it."

"Louis--"

"M'tired." She rubs her eyes and tries to slide off the stool onto her unsteady feet, nearly falling backwards into the counter before Harry manages to get around to catch her.

"Let's get you to bed," he murmurs softly with his hands around her waist.

"Bed," Louis agrees. "Bed is good."

Harry helps her upstairs and into the bedroom she's claimed as her own, even going so far as to let her hold onto him until she's managed to climb into the bed. She sighs in content as she arranges the pillows under her head and smiles up at Harry, still seeing him as Liam in her head.

"What would I do without you?" she asks as she tugs on Harry's hand, pulling him down so she can press a kiss to his cheek. "G'night, Liam."

Harry lets out a disbelieving laugh and shakes his head before he replies, "good night, Lou."

*

Louis wakes up the following morning to a sun-filled room and a ridiculous headache. She tries to keep her eyes closed as she fumbles around in search of her phone and ends up tumbling to the floor in a twisted mess of sheets and blankets. She whimpers as she kicks her legs back and forth in an effort to free herself, giving up after only a few seconds because all the movement makes her head hurt even more. The only plus side is that sometime in the middle of the night she managed to wake up long enough to tug off her jeans, leaving her in just a shirt and her underwear. Louis can only imagine how much angrier she'd be if she woke up hungover and uncomfortable.

She opens her eyes for a moment and spots her purse just out of her reach with her phone peeking out of the corner. She's got half a mind to give up on the whole thing and just roll herself back up in the blankets so she can go back to sleep.

Just as she closes her eyes her phone pings with a text and Louis groans loudly. Her curious nature prevents her from ignoring the text which forces her to drag herself across the floor in order to reach her bag.

**hiiii lou hope ur not feeling 2 bad 2day!!**

Louis grimaces as she reads Liam's text, half from the harsh tint of the screen and half from the text itself. Instead of trying to compose a reply she hits the call button and turns on speakerphone so she can roll onto her back and close her eyes as she waits for Liam to answer.

"I thought for sure you'd still be asleep," Liam says when the line connects.

"I wish I was," Louis replies in a croak that hardly resembles her voice at all. She tries to clear her throat and groans at the sound that seems to echo in her head because of it. "Why'd you let me drink so much last night?"

"Don't blame it on me, you're the one who wouldn't drink water!"

"Yeah, yeah, I remember." Louis huffs. "Fat lot of help you were last night." She hums softly and then adds in a quiet voice, "though I s'pose I should thank you for putting me to bed, shouldn't I?"

"For what?" Liam asks.

"You helped me get into bed last night, don't you remember?" Louis laughs and then clutches her head as she groans.

"Louis, I dropped you off at the front door," Liam says very carefully. "Harry was there, remember?"

"No," Louis says firmly, "no, you were there. I remember, we were in the kitchen and you kept trying to make me a sandwich and I kept telling you that I didn't want the sandwich, I wanted…"

Louis loses her voice as the memory of the night before comes crashing back and she realizes what she'd said to Harry when she thought she'd been talking to Liam. She can hardly hear Liam speaking on the other end of the phone over the sound of her heart racing and her blood pumping in her ears as she sends herself into a panic.

"Louis? Louis, what did you do?"

"Oh, god," Louis rolls over and presses her face into the rug and lets out a high-pitched whine even though it pains her to do so. "Fuck, fuck, fuck! I fucked up, Liam."

"What're you talking about?"

"I thought he was you," Louis rambles, "oh, god, I thought he was you and I was talking about him _to_ him and oh my _god_ I'm such a fucking idiot!"

"M'sure it's not as bad as you think it is, Lou," Liam reasons. "Maybe he didn't know you were talking about him!"

"I fucking hope so," Louis grumbles. "Let's hope he's as much of an idiot as I apparently am."

"Oh, Lou."

Louis sighs heavily. "It's too early for life to be this fucked up."

"Go back to sleep. Just take it easy today, okay? Try not to get yourself into any further trouble."

"No promises."

Instead of reaching over to end the call herself Louis waits for Liam to hang up and leaves her phone on the floor as she drags herself to her feet. She pulls one of the blankets up with her and wraps it around her shoulders before she shuffles over to the door. This may be the worst hangover she's had in a while and there's no way she's going to deal with it on an empty stomach.

She has every intention of poking around in the refrigerator until she finds something she likes - god knows what Harry bought that he thinks is actually edible - but halfway down the stairs Louis detects a scent in the air that she knows and loves: bacon.

As soon as she turns the corner and steps into the kitchen she sees Harry standing at the stove and she can hear the crack and sizzle of the bacon being cooked right before her very eyes. He turns around even though she hasn't made a sound and smiles at her.

"Morning!" he says cheerfully before he gestures to the pan, "hungry?"

"Maybe," she says, wary of Harry's sunny disposition so early in the morning. In spite of herself Louis comes forward and takes over a stool, keeping the blanket wrapped firmly around her as she continues to watch Harry make breakfast.

"Thought you might need something a bit greasy after last night," he says casually, still smiling even as he turns his attention back to the bacon in the pan. "Did you have a good time?"

"Always a good time when you wake up and can't remember how you got into bed," Louis replies, purposefully avoiding the truth about the night before. She manages to keep eye contact with Harry as she says it, almost like she's challenging him to call her bluff.

Harry hums. "Definitely a good night, then."

He turns his back to her as he takes the bacon out of the pan and pats away the extra grease before putting it onto two sandwiches. Louis tries not to watch him too closely as she relishes in her apparent win over what actually happened the night before. He catches her staring when he suddenly turns around with sandwiches in either hand and she quickly looks away, tugging on the blanket as though it proves that she was definitely _not_ staring at him.

"Coffee?" he offers as he sets down one of the sandwiches in front of her.

Louis grimaces. "Tea."

"Of course," Harry replies as he playfully slaps his forehead. "One tea for the lady, coming up."

Louis rolls her eyes in an attempt to hide how fond of him that makes her feel and busies herself with grabbing her sandwich off the plate. She definitely can't hide the smile that spreads across her face when she glances at the other sandwich and realizes he put more bacon in the one he gave to her.

"Milk? Sugar?" he asks as he slides a mug of steaming tea across the counter while Louis is mid-bite.

"Just milk," she says through a mouthful of bacon, somehow managing not to spray the countertop with crumbs. "Thanks," she adds sheepishly after she's swallowed her bite.

"My pleasure," Harry replies. Louis immediately takes another large bite out of her sandwich to avoid reacting to or thinking about anything having to do with Harry and pleasure. With the way she can feel her cheeks heating up, she definitely fails.

Louis switches back and forth between taking bites of her sandwich and drinking her tea just to ensure that her mouth is always occupied so as to not slip up and say something overwhelmingly stupid. Harry stays silent as he eats his own sandwich and makes far less of a mess than Louis does, but every time she tries to sneak a glance in his direction he ends up catching her.

"Enjoying your sandwich?" he asks after the fourth time he's caught her looking.

"S'good," she mumbles.

"Would've made one for you last night if you'd let me," Harry says with a grin, "you were quite adamant about _not_ eating any food."

Louis should've known it was a mistake to take another bite while Harry was talking because as soon as the words leave his mouth she chokes on her mouthful. She also should've known better than to trust an actor not to milk something for all its worth.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she replies once she's stopped coughing. She drinks her tea as she firmly avoids Harry's eyes even though she can feel them practically burning holes in her.

"You're a charming drunk, did you know that?" Harry props his chin up in the palm of his hand and smiles at Louis. She doesn't choke on her tea, not one bit.

"Don't you have something important to do?" she asks. "Something other than making fun of me?"

"Nah, m'all yours." Harry grins, the sight makes Louis' whole body feel like jelly and she has to force herself not to whimper.

"M'going back to bed," Louis eventually mumbles, after having shoved the last bit of her sandwich into her mouth and drinking the last drops of her tea. She only gets as far as the doorway before Harry speaks, but she doesn't turn around.

"M'thinking about going for a swim," he says, slow and easy. "Feel free to join me."

Louis swallows harshly before she practically sprints out of the room and up the stairs, just barely avoiding slamming the door behind her. She immediately falls face-first onto the bed and whimpers against the mattress, muttering curse after curse against Harry.

She tries to turn onto her back but gets caught up in the blanket wrapped around her and quickly gives up, which ends with her hips rocking down against the bed and Louis having to stifle her moan.

"Fucking Harry," she grumbles, a wave of desire rushing through her and she presses her hips down again. " _F_ _uck_."

She lets out another whimper as she slides one hand under herself and into her underwear, the image of Harry's shirtless chest from the day before stuck in her mind as she touches herself. She imagines his hands on her, his lips pressed against her skin, the feeling of his breath on her neck as he covers her body with his own. Louis can hear his voice in her head saying her name over and over like a dream she so desperately wants to come true.

Harry's name slips out of her mouth as she comes, shaking and wishing it were his fingers inside of her instead of her own. As the afterglow wears off she starts feeling a little ashamed, the satisfaction of her orgasm only carries her so far until she realizes that she can't possibly stay in this bed for the rest of her life. She's going to have to face Harry sooner or later.

Louis hears a splash that comes from outside, telltale sign that Harry wasn't lying about going for a swim. Part of her wants to get up and take a peek out of one of the windows to see if he's actually wearing trunks but the more rational part of her knows that won't do any good.

She can't keep letting him get the best of her. There has to be something she can do to get back at him for making her lose control, something she can do to force his hand.

The problem is, Louis' head still hurts far too much to try and come up with a decent plan right now. So instead, she calls Niall.

"If you're calling to tell me something about Harry's dick, I don't want to know."

Louis scoffs. "I haven't seen it, if that's what you're asking."

"M'not asking nothing." Niall laughs. "Heard enough from Liam, I did."

"What did she tell you?" Louis frowns. She hates when her friends gossip about her behind her back, even if everything they say is true.

"Had a bit to drink, did you?"

"Shut up. Why did I even call you?"

"Beats me. D'you need something?"

"Well now I don't know if I actually _want_ your opinion." Louis huffs. "You're probably just going to take the piss."

"From you? Absolutely."

"You're worse than Harry," Louis grumbles.

"So it _is_ about Harry," Niall says, hardly getting the words out before she starts laughing. "I knew it!"

"Shut up! He's driving me insane!" Louis groans. "He's downstairs right now, probably swimming _naked_ for all I know!"

"Like you weren't doing the same thing a couple days ago?"

"I had bottoms on, thank you very much. It's not the same!"

"So then what d'you need me for?"

"I need to beat him, obviously."

"Lou," Niall sighs, "this isn't a game. He's not like--"

"If you're going to say what I think you're going to say," Louis interrupts, "don't."

Niall sighs heavily. "Alright. I dunno what you want from me, then, because I'm not going to coddle you."

Louis whines and she'd probably stomp her foot if she wasn't stretched out in her bed. "Niall, c'mon."

"C'mon nothing."

"Well if you're not going to help me then I'm just going to put on my smallest bikini!"

"You do that."

"And then I'll wait!"

"Okay."

"Won't be long til he's taking it off with his teeth!"

"Whatever you say, Lou."

"And I'll be sure to call you and leave a two-hour voicemail of us fucking."

"Looking forward to it, Lou. Love you."

Niall hangs up before Louis can continue and she huffs angrily. She hates when Niall gets the best of her.

"I'll show her," Louis grumbles to herself as she pulls herself out of bed and stomps over towards her suitcase. She finds her tiniest bathing suit, one she definitely should've gotten rid of a few years ago given how it barely covers her tits, and doesn't feel even one tiny bit bad about the smile that spreads across her face.

Harry won't know what hit him.

Louis' head is still throbbing a little bit when she heads down the stairs and she clutches the railing to ensure she doesn't trip over her own two feet. She pauses at the glass door to the pool area, just like she had a few days before only this time it's because she's caught a glimpse of Harry swimming laps and she has to take a moment to compose herself. She slips her sunglasses off of her head and over her eyes in the hopes that it'll hide the desire in them, otherwise who knows what'll happen when she goes outside.

Harry's still doing laps when Louis steps onto the patio and she manages to make it all the way to one of the loungers before he realizes he's no longer alone. By then she's made herself comfortable and is trying to appear aloof as best she can even as she watches his every move behind the dark lenses of her sunglasses.

He appears at the side of the pool right in front of the lounger Louis chose and pulls himself up by his arms to climb out of the water. Louis feels a spark of heat ignite under her skin at the sight but brushes it off as the sun already getting to her because of her hangover, she refuses to let Harry see how he's rattled her.

"You came," he says with a sly grin, the sight making Louis clench her thighs as she bites her tongue to resist saying "not yet" in return.

"Plenty of room for both of us," she decides to reply instead, punctuating the end with a smirk that she hopes will evoke something similar in Harry as he's done to her.

"I'm well aware." Harry's grin remains the same and even though she's certain he can't see her eyes behind her sunglasses, Louis keeps them firmly fixed on his face and doesn't let them wander to where droplets of water are cascading down his body. The one thing she can take solace in is the fact that she can see every time Harry catches his own eyes wandering down from her face. She shifts her legs, crossing one over the other as she clears her throat.

"Don't let me stop you," she says with a flick of her foot. "Go on."

Harry chuckles under his breath and clicks his tongue but doesn't say anything before he turns around and dives back into the pool. Louis has to pull her legs back quickly to avoid getting splashed and judging by the size of Harry's smile when he resurfaces, he definitely did that on purpose.

Louis grits her teeth and shuts her eyes as she stretches her legs back out on the lounger, absently wishing she'd brought her phone outside if only to text Niall over and over in all caps. The longer she lies there the more obvious it becomes that this was a terrible idea and she has to do something to turn the tables back to her favor.

She watches as Harry floats around the pool on his back, using his arms to propel himself through the water as he lazily kicks his legs back and forth. She waits until he's at the far end of the pool before she slips off her sunglasses and gets up from the lounger to walk to the steps in the corner of the water. Louis knows that jumping in and causing a splash wouldn't have the same effect on Harry now that he's soaked from head to toe. Instead she decides that she's going to take her time and go as slowly as possible so as to hopefully build up tension.

Harry notices her when the water has hit just about mid-thigh and he starts swimming towards her with a smile that Louis takes to mean that he absolutely has his own agenda.

"Excuse me," she says when the water is up to her waist and Harry's less than a few feet away. "But I do believe this is _my_ side."

"You sure about that?" Harry swims closer and stands up when he reaches the shallow end, slicking his hair back and Louis lets her eyes wander a little.

"Stay back, I'm warning you." Louis can't even say the words with a straight face but it doesn't matter. It's clear to the both of them that this is all just a game.

"What're you going to do about it if I don't?"

Louis brings her arm back and cups her hand against the surface of the water, skidding it across and sending a wave towards Harry that splashes across his chest. He laughs and raises his eyebrows as a challenge.

"Shouldn't have done that, love."

Louis expects him to splash her back but instead he steps closer towards her, keeping eye contact as he crowds around her. She refuses to be the one to break first so she stands her ground even as he puts her arms around her waist and she can't hold back a shiver.

"What're you--" she starts but Harry quickly pulls her against him and tucks his legs under himself, sending him falling into the water and bringing her down with him. She shrieks as they hit the water and she presses her hands against Harry's chest to shove him away so she can resurface.

Louis is furious as she pushes her hair out of her eyes and wipes away the excess water, but Harry is laughing from the moment he pops up. It's such a lovely sound that Louis finds it hard to stay cross even though she desperately wants to so she crosses her arms in an effort to at least _look_ the part.

"You're such a dickhead."

"Aww, c'mon." Harry pouts. "It was funny, wasn't it?"

Louis tuts as she sinks down into the water and swims past Harry, pausing to murmur "there are other ways to get me wet, y'know."

Without waiting for a response Louis dives under the surface and swims to the other end of the pool as quickly as she can. The thrill of her comment mixed with the leftover adrenaline from Harry pulling her under makes her heart pound as she goes, and she finds that she has to come up for air a lot sooner than she normally would.

She clings to the edge of the pool and strains to listen for the sound of Harry following her so she doesn't have to turn around to check. It's hard for her to hear anything over the sound of her own heartbeat so Louis is surprised once more when Harry suddenly pops up right behind her. He puts his hands on top of hers and leans in so close that Louis feels his breath on the side of her neck and she has to fight to keep from leaning back into him.

"Are you suggesting," he purrs in her ear, "that I don't know how to get you wet?"

"I didn't say that," she replies, trying to keep her voice steady as Harry presses his body against her back. Louis feels like she's started to sweat from the heat that's radiating from Harry and it's making her dizzy. She's certain that she's already lost the battle of wits in this round but she'll be damned if she goes down without a fight.

"I feel like that's what you were implying," Harry continues, "and if that's the case then I insist you allow me to demonstrate."

"Demonstrate what?" Louis says, wincing at how high her voice has gotten.

"Whatever you like." Harry pulls his head back and switches to Louis' other side before he whispers, "I aim to please."

Louis whimpers, she can't take it any longer. She turns around and wraps her arms around Harry's neck so as to not sink underwater and kisses him hungrily. Harry moans into her mouth and pins her against the wall, putting one arm between her back and the edge of the wall while he cups his other hand around the back of her head. Louis wraps her legs around his waist and they both gasp when their hips meet.

They continue snogging as they cling to one another, Louis' fingertips practically digging into Harry's flesh as she tries to get even closer to him than she already is. Harry grinds his hips against her as his hand drops away from her head and slides down her back to fit around the curve of her arse, keeping her close and driving her mad.

Louis tilts her head back to catch her breath but Harry doesn't even pause to gasp before putting his mouth on her neck, not letting a second go by without tasting her in some way. Louis closes her eyes, gasping and moaning as Harry sucks on her skin while moving the hand behind her back closer to the clip of her bikini top. There's a second where it pinches her skin and she almost goes to protest but then it goes slack and all she can do is whimper in return.

Harry lifts her out of the water just enough that he can get his mouth on one of her breasts, tonguing at her nipple before he sucks it into her mouth and makes her cry out. Louis can hardly breathe as he teases her but still she wishes he would do even more. He pulls his mouth away and she stifles a whine as their eyes meet while Harry does nothing at all to hide the smirk on his face.

"How am I doing?" he asks. Louis takes a deep breath as she decides that this just won't do, Harry needs to work harder if he's going to get real praise from her.

"Might I make a suggestion?" she says innocently as she withdraws her legs from around him and slides her arms back so her hands are resting on his shoulders. She waits for Harry to nod before using all of her weight to shove him underwater with a cackle.

Before he comes back up she grabs her top and pulls herself out of the water, only letting herself look back once she's reached the glass door. When their eyes meet she grins at him and he shakes his head at her, but she doesn't wait for him to climb out of the pool before she slips inside.

Louis doesn't bother covering herself as she walks through the house, dripping water all over the floor as she goes. It's only when she reaches the doorway to the kitchen that she wonders if she's made a mistake. What if Harry thinks that her running away like that meant she doesn't want him? She turns on her heel, intending to go back outside and find him, when she runs headfirst into something solid.

Harry chuckles as he slips his arms around her waist and Louis tentatively touches his chest with the tips of her fingers, trying so hard not to melt just from being this close.

"This seems familiar," he murmurs with a soft laugh. She giggles without meaning to and presses her face against his chest to hide the sound, embarrassed by her own desire.

He nudges her temple with his nose and kisses the bow of her cheek as she keeps her head tucked down and a flush blooms across the whole of her body.

"Different now," she whispers, "innit?" She tilts her head upwards and hesitantly meets Harry's gaze with a nervous look in her eyes.

She doesn't know what made her so anxious, but being in Harry's arms pulls her mind and heart in different directions and makes her so dizzy she feels faint. He meets her stare with a careful look of his own, his eyes soft and his smile warm as he brings one hand up from her waist to rest underneath her jaw.

"S'it alright if I kiss you?" he asks quietly as he brushes his thumb against her cheek. Louis' eyes drop to his mouth and then dart back to his own before she nods once and lets her eyes fall closed as Harry leans in.

Their kiss isn't nearly as urgent as it had been in the pool but Louis is grateful for Harry's arm around her waist because it still makes her knees feel weak. After a few minutes she shivers, struck by a sudden chill as the water from the pool dries on her bare skin. She'd nearly forgotten that she's naked apart from her bikini bottoms but she becomes acutely aware of that fact when she stops kissing Harry and his eyes drop downwards.

"My eyes are up here," she says as she flicks the underside of his chin. He catches her wrist and kisses her fingers, smiling at her even as she fixes him with a heatless glare.

"Can't blame me for looking," he says as he pulls her closer to him and tightens his arm around her waist. "Don't mind if you hold it against me," he adds with a broad grin.

Louis shakes with silent laughter as she buries her face against Harry's shoulder. He chuckles in her ear and hisses when she sinks her teeth into the flesh of his shoulder, retaliating by pinching her side.

"Stop that," she says as she nips his skin again.

"You started it."

"I did not!"

"Did so," Harry says as he lets go of her wrist and draws his fingers across the sensitive skin of her breasts as he continues, "started that first day when I walked in on you just like this."

"Very rude, if you ask me." Louis struggles to keep her voice steady as Harry continues tracing lines across her skin. "Should've knocked."

"It's my house." Harry shakes his head.

"Doesn't matter, still rude."

"What would I have even knocked on?" Harry laughs. "The patio door?"

"If you were a true gentleman, you would've figured something out."

"I _am_ a true gentleman. I didn't take advantage of you while you were drunk."

"But you _wanted_ to," Louis retorts, intending on her reply to back him into a corner.

"I did," he says as his hand drops from her breast and drags downward until it reaches the edge of her bikini bottoms, "if only to prove I _am_ fantastic with my tongue."

Louis gasps sharply as Harry slips his hand further down and presses it against her, his fingers sliding against where she's wet and making her tremble under his touch. She grabs a hold of him as her legs threaten to give out from under her, and she decides then and there that she's had enough of this game.

"Show me," she begs as he slips one finger inside of her and they both moan as she tightens around it.

"God, I'd love to," he breathes out. Louis starts shamelessly rocking her hips against his hand, torn between wanting more fingers or something else entirely.

"Please," she gasps, "please, Harry, I--"

"Upstairs," he says, his voice low and hoarse. "Wanna get you-- have you all spread out," he stops to moan and he pushes his finger deeper inside of Louis who keens high in the back of her throat at the feeling, "can't wait to taste you."

"Harry," Louis moans brokenly before he catches her mouth with his own and kisses her deeply. He tries to move backwards towards the stairs while keeping their mouths together and his hand down her swimsuit but after three or four steps he stumbles and Louis regretfully pulls herself away from him.

"Come back here," he grunts, staring at her with wide eyes full of lust.

"Catch me if you can," she replies with a smirk before she takes off running towards the stairs, taking them two at a time as she races towards her bedroom. Harry catches her just as she makes it to the top, slinging an arm around her waist to stop her from getting away before he scoops her up into his arms and carries her across the threshold into the room.

Miraculously, he doesn't trip over any of her things strewn across the floor as he crosses the room towards the bed and lays her down gently. He immediately climbs onto the bed and hovers over her, staring down at her with hungry eyes before he starts kissing her again. Louis tangles her fingers in his hair and tugs, smirking against Harry's mouth when he gasps into hers.

Harry drags his hand down her side until he reaches the knot on the side of her swimsuit and tugs on it, pulling it down her thighs as best he can with one hand. He manages to get it down to around her knees without breaking their kiss and then Louis brings her knees up towards her chest to help get them off the rest of the way. He pulls away from her mouth and stares at her so he can watch the look on her face change as he puts his hand on her again, this time slipping two fingers into her at once.

"God, you…" Louis gasps as Harry thrusts his fingers deep inside of her as he presses his thumb against her clit, "you're such a fucking tease!"

"Can't help it," he says with a lazy smirk, "you look so good like this."

"I'd look even better with your tongue in me," she snaps in return and Harry raises his eyebrows.

"Well, aren't you a mouthy little thing when you don't get your way."

Louis shuts her eyes and throws her head back against her pillow in frustration. " _You're_ the one who said you couldn't wait to taste me and now-- oh my _god_!"

While she's distracted, Harry slides down the bed and positions himself so his mouth is hovering right above her clit. The moment he pulls his thumb away he replaces it with his tongue, surprising her so much that she nearly kicks him right in the chest. He moves closer so he's laying between her legs and he pulls his fingers out of her in order to place his hands on both of her thighs and keep them spread.

"Harry," Louis gasps when he drops his head down lower and pushes his tongue inside of her, licking her like he's absolutely starving for her taste. He alternates between that and sucking on her clit, each act making Louis moan and writhe beneath him more than the last.

Louis couldn't stay still or quiet even if she wanted to, not with the way Harry's tongue is making her feel. It's everything she could've ever imagined and if it were possible, she'd never have him stop.

"C'mon," he says on an exhale, keeping his mouth close enough that he can tease his tongue along her clit as he looks up at her. "Wanna hear you come."

Louis intends to say something snarky about how if he would just shut up and keep going she'd have done it already but all that comes out of her mouth is another gasping moan. Harry drops back down and pushes his tongue inside of her, moaning against her as he rubs her clit with his thumb.

"Harry, Harry, Ha--" Louis' breath catches just before her orgasm washes over her and she moans and gasps as she rides it out, grinding her hips up into Harry's mouth.

She ends up having to push him away when she gets too sensitive for his tongue to even brush against her, when even his breath makes her quiver. Harry perches over her knees and watches her catch his breath, waiting until she opens her eyes to lick the taste of her off of his lips. Louis bites her bottom lip as she tries to clench her thighs together, the sight turning her on much too quickly after just having an orgasm.

"Stop looking at me like that," she mumbles as she turns her face and tries to hide it in one of the pillows.

"Like what?"

"Like you want to eat me."

Harry laughs and leans forward, planting his hands on either side of Louis' shoulders as he brings his mouth down to brush against her cheek.

"Thought I just did." He pushes his hips down against Louis' thigh and grunts softly in her ear. Louis lets out a sharp breath as she feels his cock press against her and she realizes that not only is Harry still wearing his swim trunks, she hasn't even _touched_ his cock yet.

"Need something?" she asks breathily, putting her lips to his ear as she drags her fingers down Harry's back. He grunts again and drops his head to rest on her shoulder, mouthing at the skin there as she alternates scratching with her nails and teasing with her fingertips.

"Wouldn't mind if you returned the favor," he says with a chuckle as his hips keep rocking steadily against her thigh.

Louis hums and slides her hands down to the edge of Harry's trunks, pinching the hem between her fingers to pull it away from his waist before letting it snap back into place. He jerks and she chuckles as she presses a light kiss to his cheek, the only form of an apology she's willing to give.

"You could fuck me instead," she purrs.

Harry presses his hips down firmly and groans against her shoulder as his left hand comes to rest where her upper thigh meets her arse. Louis shivers as he squeezes there, and again when he sinks his teeth into the side of her neck and sucks a mark into her skin.

"Gonna do it or just keep thinking about it?" Louis teases.

"Been thinking about it long enough," Harry murmurs.

"Oh really?" Louis grins as Harry sits up and avoids looking her in the eye as a sheepish smile creeps across his face and his cheeks turn pink. "And how long is that, exactly?"

Harry groans as he tips to one side and plants his face in the pillow next to Louis' head. Not even attempting to hide her glee Louis sits up and crawls on top of Harry, straddling his thighs as she fits her fingers in the waistband of his shorts and starts to slowly pull them downwards.

"Harry," she sing-songs, "tell me and I'll make it worth your while."

"You won't," he replies. His eyes are firmly fixed on her hands as he wraps his own around her knees, and he sucks his bottom lip into his mouth as she slips one of her hands down the center of his shorts.

"What, did you wank to the thought of my tits that first night?" she asks with a smirk as she leans forward so her breasts brush against Harry's chest and she can move her hand further into his shorts to wrap it around his cock. Harry shuts his eyes tightly and grunts while Louis' grin only grows bigger. "You did, didn't you, you naughty boy."

"Wasn't the first time," he mumbles, inhaling sharply when Louis squeezes his cock. She raises an eyebrow at him when he opens his eyes, and as she pulls her hand out of his shorts she expects him to try and push it back in but instead he grabs the back of her neck and kisses her, keeping her close as he rolls them so she's underneath him once again.

"What d'you--" she tries to speak but he hardly lets her pull away from his kiss, keeping her pinned with one arm around her while his other pushes his shorts down around his thighs.

"Been wanking over you for years," he says, his voice deep in her ears as he presses their hips together so his cock rubs against her clit. Louis gasps and claws at his back, overwhelmed by Harry's confession and how it feels to have his cock so close to where she really wants it.

"What?" she gasps.

"Like you didn't already know." Harry groans as he pulls himself away from Louis and reaches for the drawer in the table next to the bed. Louis' eyes drop down to Harry's cock as he stretches and she closes her hand around it, smiling innocently when his eyes snap back to hers. He exhales sharply and turns his head back to concentrate on the task at hand, ignoring how Louis' smile is growing bigger as she starts stroking his cock as a distraction.

"So you knew who I was," she says as she twists her wrist. "Bet you recognized my tits before my face."

Harry grunts.

"Is this what you thought about while you wanked?" she asks as she starts stroking him a little faster. "Having me in your bed, doing whatever you wanted to me?"

This time Harry laughs and turns his head back towards her. "Thought this was what you wanted, too."

Louis flushes. "I never said that."

"Mhmm." Harry finally finds the condom he was looking for and climbs back on top of Louis while she keeps a firm grip on his cock. "Sure seems like you do."

"Maybe I just like hearing about myself," she answers with a smirk. "How sexy I am, how much you want me."

"You _are_ sexy," Harry says as he kisses her neck, "and I _do_ want you."

"How often do you think about me while you wank?"

"Are we really still talking about this?" Harry asks with an embarrassed groan and Louis laughs in delight as she lets go of his cock and starts poking his stomach.

"You can't tell me something like that and expect me to not ask about it!"

Harry sighs heavily, bats her hand away and presses his face against Louis' neck so that when he speaks his voice is slightly muffled, "can we at least have sex while you do that?"

Louis sighs, as though having sex with Harry is the _last_ thing she wants to do. "If we must."

"Hey," Harry mumbles as he bites at her neck and makes her squeal. "If that's how you feel then maybe I'll just wank instead."

"Hmm. Can I watch?" Harry groans.

"You're going to be the death of me."

Louis hums again and traces one finger down the length of Harry's cock, just to feel him go tense against her. She grins widely and does it again before she wraps her hand around it and starts stroking it slowly while Harry groans softly in her ear.

"S'pose I could be persuaded," she murmurs, "you do have a nice cock."

"So is that a yes?" Harry tilts his head to the side and Louis does the same so they're noses are barely an inch apart. "Don't wanna make you do anything you don't wanna do."

Louis rolls her eyes. "Well aren't we Mister Consent. Yes, Harry, I want you to fuck me."

Harry's eyes flutter shut and he groans softly. "Say that again."

"Harry," Louis says as she rolls onto her side and hooks her leg around his waist so that his cock rubs against her again, "I want you to _fuck_ me."

"Alright," he says as he gently pushes Louis onto her back and grins down at her, "no need to beg, love."

"You're such a shit," Louis mumbles fondly, shaking her head as Harry tears open the condom package and rolls it onto himself. "Honestly, aren't you ready yet?"

"One more thing," Harry says as he leans down with a smile. His smile doesn't fade as he presses his lips against Louis' and she debates smacking him in the head for being such a sap when he suddenly slides two fingers into her at once and she gasps into his mouth.

"Harry!" she scolds, doing nothing to deter from the smug grin on his face.

"What? Had to be sure." He pushes his fingers in deeper and wiggles them around to make Louis shiver and moan before he pulls them out and replaces them with the head of his cock.

"Fuck," Louis whimpers softly as Harry slowly pushes inside her at an agonizingly slow pace. He feels even bigger than she expected him to and she clings to Harry, pulling him close so she feels her all around him. "Tell me."

"Tell you what?" Harry asks, his voice strained as he adjusts his hips against Louis' so he's fully inside of her. His breath is hot against Louis' neck but she still shivers, feeling tingly all over from Harry enveloping her.

"Tell me what you used to think about," she says in a breathy voice, pausing to whimper when Harry starts pulling back in order to thrust in again, "y'know, when you'd wank to my photos."

"Jesus," Harry groans, "you love it, don't you? Knowing what you do to me."

"Tell me," she pleads.

"Used to imagine this." Harry puts one hand on Louis' knee, spreading her legs further so every inch of her is exposed when he snaps his hips. "Fucking you just like this."

"Yeah?"

"Hearing you say my name, sounding so pretty when you beg me to go faster." Harry moans and starts fucking into her at a faster pace.

"Yeah," Louis whines, "god, yeah, Harry, Harry, _fuck_."

"Used to dream about you, too. Dream about sucking on your tits and teasing you with my fingers til you couldn't take it anymore. Riding my face over and over until you were too tired to even sit up but still wanted to come again."

Fuck," Louis cries out as she clings to Harry and tries to meet his thrusts with her own hips, "yes, I want that, _yes_!"

"Yeah, you do," he groans, "fuck, you'd love it, wouldn't you? Bet you'd let me tie you up and make you come on my tongue as many times as I wanted."

"I wanna come," Louis keens, "Harry, Harry, please."

"Yeah, babe, want you to." He sits up and licks his thumb before he presses it against her clit as he keeps fucking into her. "C'mon, Lou, lemme hear you come."

"Don't stop, don't stop, oh god," Louis screams and shakes as she comes even harder than she had before when Harry was eating her out. Harry slows down his thrusts but doesn't stop as he watches her quiver underneath him.

"Feel good?" he asks softly as he kisses her jaw. She moans softly as he rolls his hips, still dicking into her in long, deep thrusts.

"So fucking good," she admits with a satisfied groan. "Did you…?"

"Not yet." Harry grunts as he closes his eyes for a moment. "Gotta make you come at least once more."

"At least?" Louis laughs. "You don't give up, do you?"

"Why would I, with a girl like you?" Harry grins. "You look so fucking good when you come."

"Should've seen me earlier," Louis says with a slightly dazed laugh, feeling dizzy from her orgasm and the way Harry's cock is making her feel like she could come again at any given moment.

"I did." Harry shakes his head. "I was there, remember?"

"No, you weren't." Louis taps her finger against Harry's nose. "You were in the pool."

"Oh, really?"

"I shouldn't be telling you this." Louis covers her face with her hands and groans but quickly drops them when Harry thrusts into her particularly roughly. "Fuck!"

"Tell me," Harry pleads. "S'only fair."

"This is all your fault," she says as she wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him close. "You've broken me with your amazing cock, y'know that?"

"Have I?" Harry hums in amusement as Louis nods. "Do tell."

"You're not the only one with fantasies," Louis says before she bursts into a fit of giggles. She may as well be drunk for how open she feels in this moment, vulnerable to Harry's charm in a way that she wouldn't normally be. "I fucked myself just this morning and pretended it was you. _In this very bed_ ," she adds in a whisper.

"Did you?" Harry moans when Louis nods and he starts moving his hips faster. "How was it? As good as I'm fucking you now?"

"N-No," Louis gasps, " _fuck_ , I had to, though. I had to come."

"Should've let me help."

"Couldn't." Louis cries out as Harry moves his hips just so to hit that spot deep inside of her that always makes her come within a matter of seconds.

"Dunno how I didn't hear you," Harry mutters in her ear as she starts gasping with every single one of his thrusts. "Can't keep your mouth shut, can you? Gotta let everyone know how much you like getting fucked."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," she cries, "please, wanna come again."

"Fuck, wanna feel it. Wanna hear you, shit, m'gonna come." Harry groans loudly as he snaps his hips hard and fast. "C'mon," he grunts.

"Like that, yeah, yeah, _yeah_!" Louis screams as she comes again, nearly drowning out Harry's shout as he comes with her. He keeps rocking his hips as he rides out his orgasm, prolonging hers too with every move.

"Jesus _fucking_ Christ," she groans as she involuntarily clenches around him, causing Harry's hips to thrust into her and both of them to whimper.

"Fuck," he mutters against her collarbone.

"I don't think I can feel my legs."

"That good, eh?" Harry asks as he slowly pulls himself up to rest on his elbows. Louis laughs and closes her eyes.

"Like you don't already know."

Harry hums as he slowly moves his hips back so he can pull out of her, and he starts kissing his way down Louis' chest. He leaves a trail between her breasts and across her stomach that makes goosebumps pop up across Louis' skin as he gets closer and closer to her clit.

"Harry," she warns softly.

"One more?" he asks, glancing up at her as he hovers his mouth over her clit.

"Your mouth is saying _one more_ but your eyes are saying _four or five_."

Harry grins. "Can you blame me?"

"One more," she says with a huff, "then a nap, and _then_ you can have the rest."

She bites her lip to keep from laughing at the ridiculousness of all of it, having to limit the number of her own orgasms, but the moment Harry puts his tongue on her she loses control of her mouth all over again.

"You _really_ like that, don't you?" Louis asks breathlessly as Harry crawls up onto the bed and settles next to her, pulling her back against his chest as he catches his breath.

"Like making you feel good," he says as he cups his hand around one of her breasts and gently thumbs at her nipple, grinning against her neck when she twitches in his arms. "Love the way you taste."

"You're mad," Louis declares as she smacks his other hand as it inches down towards her hip. "Stop that, it's nap time."

"Wasn't doing anything."

"I don't believe you."

"I _wasn't_ ," Harry says as he curls around her, using the hand that was touching her breast to push her chin towards him so they can kiss. While she's distracted by his mouth he slips his other hand between her legs and rubs his middle finger against where she's still dripping wet and she jerks against him.

"Harry!"

"Couldn't help myself."

"Try," she replies, even though she doesn't push his hand away this time. She hums softly and closes her eyes, staying silent for a moment before a thought crosses her mind that makes her laugh.

"What?"

"I was just thinking," she says with another soft giggle, "that Niall probably set this whole thing up."

"You think so?"

"She didn't seem all that surprised when I told her you showed up," Louis says with a thoughtful hum. "Sneaky little bitch."

"Think she knew how I felt about you," Harry murmurs.

"Really?"

"She might've found one of my magazines with you in it, once… under my bed… with a bottle of lube next to it."

Louis cackles. "Dirty boy."

"Couldn't help myself," Harry repeats as he presses his fingers against Louis' wet folds and she gasps and arches against him. "Just one more? Please?"

"Jesus," she breathes out, already shaking with desire despite having come so many times in the last few hours. "You just don't quit, do you?"

"Nope," he says as he sucks on her neck and pushes his fingers into her. Louis wraps her arm behind his head and curls her fingers in his hair, arching her back so she can push her hips down into his hand.

She's absolutely exhausted by the time she comes again, practically asleep in Harry's arms as she curls up with her head pressed against his chest. He kisses her temple and pulls the sheet over them, finally deeming her number of orgasms to be satisfactory for the moment.

"Lou?" he mumbles, catching her just before she falls asleep.

"Hmm?"

"Told you I'd get my bed back."

Louis sighs, but can't even muster the energy to hit him.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://imlouisaf.tumblr.com)


End file.
